


柠檬方糖两块

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 很早写的东西，行文跟现在差挺多的，看着玩吧预警跟上篇一样就是双性，有可能有3p，没了





	柠檬方糖两块

“我很少去澡堂。”鸣人在床上控制不住地喘息，他整个人像失去支撑一样虚脱，面上浮着一层粉红。

“……把腿张开。”宇智波带土，总是沉着一张脸，对他的训练严苛到难之有难的老师，突然笑了。

漩涡鸣人愣了一下，乖乖地把腿张大，他有点迷茫和不解。黑发青年利落地解开了裤子，架起他的膝弯，含着笑容问道，“我可以进去吗？”

“进去会怎么样？”漩涡鸣人皱着眉头回问道，他很忐忑。

“会很痛。”

“那我才不要。”鸣人很认真地摇了摇头。

“但是问题可能会被解决到一点。”宇智波带土轻轻吻了吻他学生的鼻梁，平缓地回答。

“那……好吧。”

有东西一点点推进来了。  
鸣人吃痛地痉挛，这直径比手指大上太多，他感到恐慌。但带土用手攥紧了他的手腕，那吻淡淡的贴上来，他艰难地张大嘴，两条柔滑的舌头纠缠在一起，发出轻微的水声。鸣人对吻一窍不通，只凭着直觉胡乱地回应。

带土亲了一会，又架起他一条腿，声音里隐隐约约有些笑意，“你是不是去吃拉面了？”鸣人嗯了一声，他深呼吸了一口气，感觉已经进来一部分了。

“嘴里都是拉面的味道。”他的师长摸了摸他的鼻尖，轻轻地挺腰。他的动作很小心，一边用手指小心翼翼地沾着仍然在溢出的粘液涂在侧边，一边紧紧地架着他的腿。少年训练有素的肌肉线条在小麦色的皮肤上起伏，他看起来如此阳光，却长着不属于男性的一部分。

“唔……”鸣人还是有点痛，他用手握住带土的手，皱着眉头说，“我不想继续了。”

“真的不继续吗？”带土把外套脱了，上忍紧身上衣很好地勾勒出他精壮的身体线条，几缕微长的额发也乱了，湿漉漉地合着汗水贴在额头上。鸣人看着他黑色的眼睛，心跳难以名状地加速，拒绝的话卡在嗓子眼。他实在为自己僵硬的舌尖感到尴尬，只得别过脸去。

黑发男人叹了口气，突然发力，一口气推到了深处。鸣人“啊”地叫了一声，他有点不可置信，抬起头来看了看两个人紧密贴合的下身，才勉强承认了“全部进来了”这个可怕的事实，感觉很小的地方居然真的能吞的下去的说……他用手去摸那接触的地方，被完全撑成了一个圆。

“很痛啊老师！”他用双腿环住带土的腰，竭力使不适感平复，“至少要先和我说一声！”

带土不说话，他审视着下半身赤裸裸的学生，那目光不留一丝余地，像要把少年剖开一般冷冽的眼神。

“那我要开始动了。”他说。

那深埋体内的器物竟就这样以摧枯拉朽般的力道迅猛地拔出再深深地送进，鸣人几乎只来得及发出一声惊呼，他用手死死攥紧身下柔软的布料，痛感和灵魂战栗一般的热潮一起漫上来，五脏六腑似乎都要被这外力搅合得一塌糊涂，他咬着牙随着那动作颤抖着双腿，大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤被撞得通红通红。

“……慢点啊！”他用空闲的一只手抓紧了宇智波带土结实的胳膊，竭力使自己在彻底被顶坏前找回一点神智。

“不能哦。”陌生的男声在门口处响起，鸣人背脊一寒，他从未发觉电视嘈杂的声音竟然消失了。这认知使他绷紧了浑身的肌肉，带土啧了一声把他翻了过去，就着跪趴的姿势继续深入，鸣人语无伦次地说不，那只手却以不容置疑的力道玩弄起他的舌尖，微弱的反抗很快混杂在湿乎乎的水声里。

脚步声在逐渐逼近，最后甚至坐在了床边，鸣人背对着这一切，他的喘息混合着呜咽，像挣扎无门的小兽，被猎人无情地抓住命门玩弄。

“你的学生？”声音问，他觉得这情景很搞笑似的，带着些戏谑。

“嗯。”

“可以滚到床上的学生？”

“对，所以？”带土的声音几乎没有起伏，鸣人知道那是他生气的征兆。

“我也想要。”声音里的笑意无所遁形，“这么……有趣的身体。”


End file.
